Master of War
by Vanilla Blue Sky
Summary: Booth in his early years of the war. Rated for the slight graphicness of killing. Please R&R.


_I hesitate to call this a song-fic because I know the rep that song-fics get, and I usually feel the same way that everyone else reading this is probably feeling. What I mean is, I don't generally read song-fics, or at the very least I don't read the songs that go along with them. So here is what I'm trying to get at, please read the song. I strongly feel that this is exactly what Booth would have been feeling in the beginning of his army career. This just screams Booth to me somehow. And if you really what to do me a favour, listen to the song when you read this, or at least after you read it, its probably not the usual song you may listen to, a little harder then the usual song choices, but it just seemed the perfect fit for Booth in the army. _

_Disclaimer: if I owned Bones, I would have Booth chained to my bed. However, since I don't, this becomes a moot point._

* * *

Master of War

_Song : __**Indestructible**__ by Disturbed_

**Another mission the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honour of coming back home again  
No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win  
**

The sniper lay perfectly still on the tall, grassy hill, his ghille suit blending perfectly with the green foliage surrounding him. His camouflaged M21 rifle was stretched out ahead of him, hardly visible, even to a trained eye. He peered through the scope mounted on his rifle, at the mostly open expanse of land before him, scanning for the target that had been assigned to him. "Movement, three O'clock. Twenty meters north-east of confirmed HQ." His spotter relayed to him.

"Affirmative, I see 'em." He whispered back while he watched his objective pace back and forth between buildings.

Quickly calculating the bullet's flight time in his head, then matching it with the wind speed and direction to get an estimate of the bullet's fight path, he lined up the shot with the enemy's head. His finger rested on the trigger. "Target marked, range 300 yards."

"Fire when ready." came the reply.

He pulled the trigger. With a muffled click, the bullet shot out of the muzzle and sped towards the target.

He didn't miss.

The bullet hit right on mark, causing the enemy to fall to the unforgiving ground in a crumpled heap.

"Objective complete." he reported into his radio. Men began running towards the fallen target's body, shock written clearly on their faces. "Mission was a success."

**  
I'll have you know  
That I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war  
**

Killing from long distance is . . . different. It's not like in a firefight, when it's really scary and you don't even think about it. It's just your life or the other guy's. The one who's trying just as hard to kill you. And no matter what, in every situation like that, you're always going to choose you. But when you're looking down the scope and no one knows you're there, it gives you a sense of power. Your heart skips a beat and your arms go all tingly. You get an adrenalin rush, though I'm not sure if it's in a good way.

**  
Another reason another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered now for me to light  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret  
My declaration embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life  
**

War changes you. Before I became an army man, the thought of ending a life without regard was sickening. But you see it over and over, again and again in war. Everywhere you look, there are beaten and battered people struggling to survive. After a while you grow numb, but not before you get angry. For a long time after seeing what I saw, what those monsters could do, I just wanted a piece of them for myself. When I shot them, when I calculated exactly how I would get the job done, how I would put a bullet through their head, I didn't feel anything weird. I just felt satisfied. Sometimes I feel like I should feel guilty, but I don't. Everyone I shot deserved it. It doesn't bother me.

**  
You will be shown  
How I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while your alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war  
**

A normal grunt sees someone way off in the distance and sprays a whole bunch of bullets. We'll sit there, sometimes for days, and watch you, watch you interact with you friends, your family. And in that one précis moment . . . we'll end it all right there. The only way we can survive like that is to think of those men we kill as targets. In those long hours they are not human to us anymore, they are our objective, and their only purpose in out lives is for us to kill them. That is how you stay sane, that is how you survive.

**  
I'm  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while your alive  
I am indestructible  
Indestructible  
**

I was sent in to do my job and that's what I did — no questions asked.

**  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while your alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war**

* * *

_I'm sorry to everyone who was hopeing for an update to my latest story, but this idea just hit me (and you know how it is, i just had to roll with it, the story writes me not the other way around) and I had to write it. I will be updating 'Grouchy' (I think I need a better name for that one) but the muse bug didn't bite for that story and so far it has been so going. But I will get to it soon. I really hope to get the next chapter out sometime this weekend. _


End file.
